Hiccup and Berk Watch How To Train Your Dragon DISCONTINUED
by The2FandomGirls
Summary: Watching the Movie Fanfiction. I transport Hiccup and Berk to a theater to watch How to Train Your Dragon 1 and 2. Maybe Defenders of Berk and Race to the Edge. Updates will happen. Rated T or teen for language and romance. My very first fanfiction. So hope you enjoy!
1. Summary

Story Name: Hiccup and Berk Watch How to Train Your Dragon

Summary: Watching the Movie Fanfiction. I transport Hiccup and Berk to a theater to watch How to Train Your Dragon 1 and 2. Maybe Defenders of Berk and Race to the Edge. Updates will happen. Rated T or teen for language and romance. My very first fanfiction. So hope you enjoy!

Wrriten By: Rose Pengibback

Status: Discountinued


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

 **Hi Guys! This is my very first fanfic and I am very excited. So i decided to make it a watching the movie one. I do not own the movie or the characters, I just wrote the fic. I do own myself and my friend. All rights to Cressida Cowell. So I hope you enjoy. Please comment to let me know how I do.**

Chapter 1: The Meeting

There was a magical spark in Berk. It glew the rainbow. Suddenly all of Berk was transported to a very big area. "Where are we!" bellowed Stoic the Vast chief of Berk. "Show yourself you nasty witch!"

"Now, now Stoic, there is no need to yell. Now, to answer your question. You my fellow vikings are in a movie theater." said a girl with auburn hair that was tied back in a ponytail and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a red 3/4 top and black tights with black boots. All of them had a night fury's symbol on it. She also had a pouch pinned to her pants and had a cape/jacket on her tunic. "I am Rose and this," she said pointing to the spark that became a girl, "is my friend. Her name is Witchly Kat."

Witchly Kat was a raven hair girl with a black top, black leggings and black boots. Her eyes were a piercing but kind. Her hair done in a braid that was unique and had canines. Yes the Witchly Kat was a vampire. "Yes indeed that is my name. We have brought all of you here to watch _How to Train Your Dragon_ a movie. Now any questions?"

Hiccup raises his hand. "Yes Hiccup, what is your question?" asked Rose.

"What is a movie?" Hiccup also asked.

"Well Hiccup a movie is a series of moving pictures. And it so happens that you are the star of this movie. Now I will warn you that there will also be other guests and that I have taken away your weapons for this reason," replied Witchly (it's a long name so I decided to shorten it). That's when the dragons appeared.

"What the hell!" yelled all the teens except Hiccup and Astrid.

"This is outrageous!" yelled one viking.

"They'll kill us! Without our weapons we can't defend ourselves!" yelled another.

"Order! Order in the court!" shouted Witchly. All of Valhalla must of heard it because as if the gods heard our pleas Berk did shut up.

"Thank you Witchly. Now I also took away the dragons fire power so they can't kill you. So please go to your seats if you will. Thank You!" Rose said kindly.

Then, all of a sudden they heard a discordant screech that was all too familiar.

 **So that's it for now. I promise to update as soon as I can. Next chapter will be some Hiccstrid. I do ship Hiccstrid. So see ya!**

 **-RoseLilyHaddockTwintoHic**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless?**

The vikings of Berk shrink back in terror. It was the unholy lightning and death. The Night Fury! Hiccup and Astrid however run up it and greet him by saying, "Hey Toothless!"

The vikings look at them as if they had gone mad. But they just know that dragons can be trained Back to the 2 young teens and the night fury.

"Hey bud, i missed ya!" exclaimed Hiccup. Toothless crooned in response and licked his cheek. As Hiccup and Toothless were saying their hellos, Astrid took a look around the theater.

It had red carpeting and velvet seats. The seats were soft and comfortable. Witchly and Rose eye Astrid with sympathy. Rose goes up to Astrid and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Comfy place eh?" Rose says.

Astrid replies, "It is." She sighs as she sees Hiccup and Toothless. "Can you keep this a secret?" Rose nods. Astrid goes on, "I have had a crush on Hiccup since we were 5. And I love him as you know a boyfriend, and now, well, I don't know if I should tell him or not. And if I do tell, him how? I'm just so confused!" She then gets so stressed that she drops to her knees and cries.

Rose gives her a sad and understanding smile. "I bet that feeling is mutual between you 2. If you make the first move to start a relationship, it will show him you truly love him, if you keep it just like this, well he'll just might go on for another pretty gal. Take my advice. But also take the time to think threw for what you want for life. K?"

After that was said, Astrid's sobs turn to just a few tears and then stops. She looks up to smiling Rose. She nods. _I'll think about it_ Astrid thinks. And gives Rose a hug and walks to her seat.

Everybody makes it to their seats. As they do, Hiccup catches a glimpse of Astrid.

 **Hiccups POV:**

As I make it to my seat, I watch as Astrid gets pulled up from the ground by Rose. She looks like she's been crying. I mean she has red eyes and a bright pink nose. I just stare at her. I sigh. She's just so damn cute. I mean everytime she's around me I just fuck things up.

That's when I feel Witchly shake me."Midgard to Hiccup! You've been staring at Astrid for like the past 5 minutes!" she exclaims.

"Well she is just so cute! I mean I have a crush on her for a reason! I love her,ok!" I yell so loud that Valhalla could hear it. As soon I as I said that I regret it. I can feel myself blush bright and I mean bright red. But at least the theater was loud so no one could hear it.

She just laughs at me. "I know and I'm pretty sure that she has a crush on you too. Thought i would just pop in and say see ya!" Witchly replies, "And don't worry your secret's safe with me!" she adds with a wink.

 **Normal POV:**

Rose and Witchly Kat make it to their booth just as the screen flared to life.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Reaction to the Little Beginning**

 **RECAP:**

Rose and Witchly Kat make it to their booth just as the screen flared to life.

 **PRESENT:**

As the title screen plays Rose and Witchly chatter. "We need to get them together before they leave here." said Rose.

"Hmm. You're right but our plans will fail. Remember, their vikings, they are stubborn." replied Witchly.

"O really, well then, I bet, that I or I mean we can get them together before they leave," started Rose.

"And I say they'll only be friends at the end of the show," finished Witchly.

"Let's bet a whole meal at Starbucks plus an extra Frappuccino," replied Rose.

"Oh you're on!" She exclaimed. They spit in their hand and shook their hands.

 **Out of Booth:**

 **(song plays as skims over the camera navy blue nordic seas)**

 **Hiccup v.o. This is Berk.**

Many vikings jump. They did not expect to hear Hiccup's voice at all or this early. "Why is Hiccup talking in my movie!" yelled Snotlout.

"Because this isn't your movie, it's Hiccup's and he is not useless!" Witchly yelled back. "So shut up asshole and sit down!" And Snotlout did as he was told.

 **Hiccup v.o. cont'd: It's twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery. (camera fades closer to Berk)**

All the vikings except the teens who chuckled and agreed with Hiccup, _is our home really that bad?_

 **Hiccup v.o. cont'd: My village, in a word sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new.**

"Gee I wonder why?" Tuffnut sarcastically asked.

 **Hiccup v. have fishing, hunting and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problem are the pests. (a sheep gets snatched) Well most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have (Hiccup opens door but sees a dragon then slams the door shut) dragons!**

"Oh my gods useless, I loved that scared face you gave when you saw that dragon how funny!" Snotlout exclaimed while laughing

"Thank you, I was so trying…" Hiccup said, but before he could finish, he was cut off by Astrid punching Snotlout

 **(music plays as Hiccup opens the door and leaps out as the house behind him is burning. He is running in the chaotic fields and dodging dragons, vikings and debris)**

Stoic scolded with his thick scottish accent, "Why can't you stay inside, you are just going to get carried away and/or get killed!" Hiccup just mumbles a yes.

 **Hiccup v.o.: Most people would leave, not us, we are vikings. (shows a dragon taking a sheep,, and then a viking jumping on the dragon banging his head with what appears to be a mace to get back it's sheep)**

Gobber yells out, "Because we're tough!" All the vikings cheer. Hiccup just smirks. _Touch my ass_ Hiccup thought.

Snotlout also shouts, "Yeah, and we're strong!" All vikings cheer.

 **Hiccup v.o. cont'd: We have stubbornness issues.**

All the vikings just glared or rolled their eyes. But Stoick, Astrid, the teens and Gobber just glared daggers at Hiccup. But Hiccup was too busy laughing his butt off to even notice. Then Astrid….


End file.
